


Goodbye my friend

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a POV from a friend of zav’s
Kudos: 4





	Goodbye my friend

How do you let go of a friend when you didn’t even say goodbye. I just can’t stop thinking about zav and how he was just a joker and fun loving. I wish I had had some kind of warning to prepare myself but would it have change how much grief I have inside of me, probably not. It’s weird how sometimes I feel fine and then the knowledge that I will be see him again hits me and all I can do is cry. I am so angry at how unfair it is that I didn’t get to say goodbye. There are little reminders of him around me but I guess I will learn to live with that somehow


End file.
